Modern cataract surgery is commonly performed using phacoemulsification, which is colloquially known as “phaco”. In that process the internal lens of an eye is emulsified with an ultrasonic handpiece, and the detritus is aspirated from the eye. Aspirated fluids are replaced with irrigation of balanced salt solution. As with other cataract extraction procedures, an intraocular lens implant (IOL), is placed into the remaining lens capsule. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phacoemuisification.
The referenced Wikipedia article, as well as all other extrinsic materials discussed herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The phaco probe is an ultrasonic handpiece with a titanium or steel needle. The tip of the needle vibrates at ultrasonic frequency to sculpt and emulsify the cataract, while the pump aspirates particles through the tip. In some techniques, a second fine steel instrument called a “chopper” is used from a side port to help with chopping the nucleus into smaller pieces. The cataract is usually broken into two or four pieces and each piece is emulsified and aspirated out with suction. The nucleus emulsification makes it easier to aspirate the particles. After removing all hard central lens nucleus with phacoemulsification, the softer outer lens cortex is removed with suction only.
Phacoemulsification surgery involves the use of a machine with microprocessor-controlled fluid dynamics. Emulsification power applied through the probe, vacuum strength of the aspirator, and other operating parameters of the phaco device are controlled through software. Examples of graphic user interfaces of popular phacoemulsification software are depicted in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2.
Before phacoemulsification can be performed, one or more incisions are typically made in the eye to allow the introduction of surgical instruments. The surgeon then removes the anterior face of the capsule that contains the lens inside the eye. During that part of the procedure, difficulties sometimes arise during the incision portion of the procedure, potentially causing damage to the eye.
It is known to use femtosecond laser pulses to make incisions into the eye, and recently devices are available for remediating cataracts using femtolaser ablation. One device currently in the marketplace for accomplishing that is Technolas Perfect Vision's™ VICTUS™ Femtosecond Laser Platform. See http://www.technolaspv.com/dasat/index.php?cid=100858. Femtolaser ablation of cataracts can remove even fairly large cataracts quite quickly, but (1) some portions of cataract can remain, requiring phacoemulsification, and (2) detritus must still be removed using irrigation and aspiration.
Currently, cataract remediation using femtolaser ablation followed by phacoemulsification is performed by two entirely separate machines, requiring translocation and re-setup of the patient. This increases the time required for the procedure, and can cause undue stress on the patient.
Thus, there is a need to combine femtolaser ablation and phacoemulsification either in the same device, or at least in separate devices that are operated using a combined software platform.